The Great Compatibility Challenge!
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Scheming with false cravings for Krispy Kremes and dedication booths, Ino, Shikamaru and the others try to pair Neji and Tenten up… but their own plans made them fall for each other. ShikaIno, NejiTen and a little NaruHina and SasuSaku. It's completed!
1. An 'Urgent' Meeting

Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so please… go easy on the criticisms. But reviews are really encouraged.

**It's a little bit of a songfic by the time you reach Chapters 4 and 5. Hope you read it till the last chap! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I only wished I owned Naruto. I also don't own Krispy Kreme Donuts. Or Cosmopolitan. Or Moe Howard.

CHAPTER ONE: An 'Urgent' Meeting

"Shut up! Shut up!"

It's 11:00, or half-past 11 to be exact.

The stars were practically out next to the moon.

All the houses and stores were closed for the night…

Well, except for the Yamanaka Flower. It was filled with teenage genins.

The shop reeked of artificial ramen flavoring.

The Aburame bugs were attacking the flower bouquets.

Plastic bags were littered all around the room.

Akamaru has done multiple Dynamic Markings.

And, randomly, the Krispy Kreme donuts were being passed around.

Ino was on the counter, near to pulling her hair off.

Her vein was throbbing in irritation as she screamed,

"Hey! Listen up! Guys!"

Her efforts were obviously in vain.

"This is so not going to work out," she muttered to herself.

She turned to her friend, Shikamaru, demanding,

"A little help here?"

Shikamaru fixed his comfy seat at the foot of the counter and murmured,

"I'm on it…"

He flipped his fingers into a couple of hand signs and soon, his shadow spread across the room. At that, everyone froze and sat on the floor, mimicking his position.

Ino smiled with satisfaction and clasped her hands together,

"Thanks, Shika," she said, "Anyway, I think you all know why we're here…"

"Uh," Sakura interrupted, "Actually, you called an hour ago, saying this meeting was urgent." Ino's eyebrows met as she stuck her tongue out. "Billboard Brow," she murmured.

Sakura plastered a smirk on her face as she leaned on Sasuke's shoulder, making Ino jealous.

Kiba impatiently threw his hood back and exclaimed,

"Can we get on with this? Stop wasting our time!"

Hinata pulled him back, making him calm down.

She tried not to ask… but she did, anyway,

"W-Where…is Big Brother Neji and Tenten?" Hinata asked, fidgeting.

Ino smacked a confident grin,

"Well, technically, they're tonight's topic…"

Before Ino could even go on, Naruto spat his ramen out yelling in surprise (and disgust),

"What?! We came over here this late to talk about the Destiny Dork?!"

Choji crushed a handful of potato chips and added,

"A-And the Shuriken Sissy!"

The two laughed with (and at) each other until they spotted Shikamaru's stare,

"You guys aren't making this any easier, y'know."

Surprisingly, Choji and Naruto shut up.

After a pause crept around, Ino began to talk again,

"Anyway, I've invited you all to discuss their… (Ahem) compatibility."

Murmurs buzzed around the audience, some of disagreement, some of disgust, some of the murmurs were just… there to make noise.

Neji and Tenten? Compatible? Real good pals, yeah, but COMPATIBLE?

Sasuke chuckled in amusement to the statement and said,

"Exactly, what sick proof do you have to proclaim them compatible?"

Ino's turquoise eyes twinkled back at Sasuke. She's till got 'Pre-teen Syndrome'.

But, soon, Ino's eyes drew back as she stuttered, surprisingly,

"Er… I just have a hunch that they're a little compatible. But…"

She opened a drawer at the counter and took out a magazine, thick enough to use for hitting Naruto's head,

"I read their horoscopes and all in Cosmopolitan's July Issue and guess what? I think they just might be compatible."

Groans filled the store. Everybody was just getting pissed by the minute.

Shikamaru slapped his palm onto his forehead, thinking,

"This is going to be really troublesome…"

Shino had something to say (wow.),

"Let me guess…"

He gulped.

"We're going to help you match them up?"

Ino gave a rather mischievous aura, making them all shiver,

"Duh." She said.

At that, they all panicked like crazy.

Akamaru (and Kiba) ran around the shop, going nuts.

Naruto's fox chakra was leaking out slowly.

Hinata shivered and was stuttering about how much trouble she'll get into when her father finds out.

And Choji began to just lie down and suck his thumb.

Sakura, had indistinct thoughts about it until she raised her hand,

"I'M IN!!!"

Her face shimmered with a fun-loving grimace as she explained,

"I don't know about you guys, but this sounds like a lot of fun to me!"

Everyone was staring at her.

She had guts… and a little too much overconfidence, if you ask me.

Crickets were practically crooning when Naruto, too, raised his hand, yapping,

"Yeah! That's my girl, Sakura! Let's go do this Crappy Compatibility Challenge!"

And, cliché as it may sound, everyone joined in at the end.

A few did it out of boredom. A few felt out-numbered. A couple of them were just stupid enough to just raise their hands. Some did it with hesitation. One did it for Naruto (you know who she is).

Ino grinned in complete happiness. She felt like she had taken complete control of the world.

Shikamaru let out a deep sigh. He actually wanted to stay out of this, but he felt like he had no choice,

"Alright, Ino. I'm in. But, honestly, this has got to be one of the most troublesome things you've ever done."

Ino turned to Shikamaru saying in an even tone,

"I know, isn't it great? Make a plan, will you please?"

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru did his thinking pose and muttered,

"And you bothered to say please…"

With his eyes shut, thinking, Shikamaru sat still for quite sometime until the shop door swinging open broke the silence. The guy in the Moe Howard cut was here.

"Rock Lee, the handsome savage of the Leaf Village is here!"

The gang just stared at him. "Yeah," Sakura muttered, "And you're thirty nine minutes late."

Shikamaru blinked his eyes open. He had a Plan.

"Lee,"

Shikamaru called out,

"Where's your damn squirrel?"

-- End of Chapter One --

What do you think? Hm? If you liked it, I'm glad! If you didn't, well, I'm a little hurt but nothing personal. You're invited to leave a review, you know, but I'm not forcing you. It may suck a lot or a little, but, hey, I'm a beginner, a'ight?

Thanks for reading though. I hope the next chap proves to be better. 


	2. Squirrel Chan and Krispy Kremes

**This is the 2****nd**** Chapter, guys. I hope it will turn out to be better than the first if the first chapter sucked. I'm really new at this, you know. Anyway, thanks to those who sent reviews and all. And, I have to let you know that this Chapter's longer, alright?**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, I own Naruto. But, I'm wide-awake. I don't own Krispy Kreme either. **

CHAPTER TWO: Squirrel-Chan and Krispy Kremes 

"So what's the plan, Shikamaru?" Naruto eagerly and impatiently asked.

The guys were huddled together not far from Hyuga property. Ino and Shikamaru have already decently devised and discussed their main initiative and are now putting Plan A into action.

"Well," Shikamaru began, grabbing a stray stick nearby, "Ino told me that we have to get Neji to go to the bakery alone. They'll be doing the same to Tenten."

He scratched the ground a couple of times, roughly sketching a map of the path from Neji and Tenten's house to the nearest bakery. He threw the twig away and began to share the plan,

"Okay," he said, "This is what we do. We pretend that it's Choji's sister's birthday and Choji doesn't have a gift for her…"

Choji gave a disturbed look, saying in between munches, "But I don't have a sister,"

Shikamaru let out an exasperated sigh and muttered, "I hope Neji doesn't find that out too soon."

The air was quiet for a while until Kiba suddenly said, "Choji doesn't have a sister?"

Shikamaru shook his head, frustrated, "That's not the point, guys," Shikamaru said, "Now, after we say that Choji doesn't have a gift, we… uh, ask for money. No, we ask him to get a Krispy Kreme for Choji for his sister. Got it? Then, maybe by that time, Tenten would be on her way, too."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head in a slight irritation and then, he grunted. "Either you're scratching your head coz of dandruff," Sasuke said, "Or you didn't give much of a thought for your plan." Shikamaru nodded, saying, "It's too troublesome to think of."

Shikamaru darted a finger at Lee, asking, "Did you tell your squirrel what it's supposed to do?"

Lee nodded, "I told my dear Squirrel-Chan that once Neji and Tenten are about a good number of steps far from the bakery, he will get their Krispy Kremes, run into the grove of trees separating their paths and make the youths meet there!" Lee said with a mischievous chuckle that made them all shiver.

Shikamaru erased the diagram on the dirt and sighed, "Alright, let's do this."

The girls weren't that far from Tenten's house, too. They were behind a couple of bushes, listening attentively to Ino. "Here's how it goes," Ino whispered to Hinata and Sakura, "We need to get Tenten to buy Krispy Kremes and we have to do it in time with Neji so the plan will work." Sakura and Hinata just nodded in reply.

"I don't know how the guys are going to persuade Neji to going to the bakery, but we're going to be done in a cinch thanks to Hinata." Ino said. Hinata drew back at the sound of her name and began to shake. She was beginning to fidget with her fingers again, "What? Me? Why? How?"

Ino patted Hinata's shoulder, explaining, "Tenten is always looking out for you like a big sister or something. I don't know exactly why. Maybe coz she thinks you're weak and all or maybe she's doing this coz you're Neji's cousin,"

Hinata bobbed her head and stopped quivering.

"Anyway," Ino went on, "We'll persuade Tenten with our own way: GUILT." Sakura arched a brow and got a little more interested. "Hinata, dear, let's pretend you sent Tenten a… doll in the mail. Say she didn't say thank you?"

Hinata's gaze dropped to the ground as she muttered honestly, "I'd… I'd feel so… unappreciated."

Ino smiled at this fact. "I hope you'll cry," Ino answered to that, "Because that's what the plan is. You'll go up to Tenten's doorstep, asking her if she liked the 'gift' you sent her. If she doesn't know what you're talking about, cry! She'll be so guilty, she'll tell you that she'll get you something you want to repay the favor."

Sakura snapped her fingers in amusement, "Oh, I get it!" Sakura said, "And then, Hinata will ask for a Krispy Kreme!"

Ino smiled and said, "Exactly."

Hinata didn't like the idea but she had to agree.

"Sounds fun. Can I join?" a voice among the trees asked.

The three all looked up to the tree branches above them and found Temari. Sakura's Inner Sakura was getting the best of her,

"You've been eavesdropping?" Sakura fumed, cracking her knuckles. Temari gracefully dropped from the branch she was on and, dusting her skirt, she offered,

"I'll cooperate. I swear. I've heard enough. Unless, you want your plan to go crashing down."

Ino, Sakura and Hinata paused. They couldn't afford to stop the plan now. The others must've already done their part.

Ino chewed on her lower lip until she finally said half-heartedly, "Just don't mess up."

"NEJI! NEJI! NEJI! HEY! HEY!" Naruto yelled as he pounded his fists on Neji's front door.

Shino grabbed the almost crazy Naruto and murmured, "Shut up, you. You'll get us killed even before we've even began doing the plan!"

They all stared at the wooden door, waiting for Neji to burst out of the house and attack them for hitting his door and for disturbing him.

But there was no Neji.

Choji kept on eating potato chips and after a swallow, he said, "Maybe he's not home,"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and falling limp on his heels, he said faintly, "Thank goodness…"

Suddenly, tinkles of keys were heard from behind the group. They turned around and found themselves facing Neji Hyuga. "I went out. What do you want?" he said, holding up a ring of numerous keys in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other.

They all were just staring at Neji, speechless and immobile. They were frozen in fright. Until Naruto blurted out, "Choji's sister's birthday's here, you know! Happy Happy Birthday to her!" Neji twitched at Naruto's deafening voice and muttered in reply, "Choji doesn't have a sister, twit."

Their world went black.

Naruto just messed the whole plan up.

Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed Lee by the collar facing Neji. Lee was choking on his collar and as he stayed suspended, Sasuke said, "Look, Hyuga. Your teammate here has been bugging us to buy him some Krispy Kremes. You've got money. He's your teammate. Deal with him."

Lee was gawking and showering the others with his saliva, "N-No! Wh-What the hell…" he stammered in between chokes.

Neji raised his left eyebrow and replied, "I'll just give you guys some money so you can go buy it on your own." Sasuke shook his head slowly. His eyes were piercing through Neji. Sasuke still had Lee suspended when he said, "Are you afraid of going to the bakery or something?"

Insulted, Neji unlocked his front door, dropped off the groceries he had, closed and locked the door behind him and said, "Fine, fine. I won't be long. I'm doing this coz I'm proving to Uchiha here that I'm not afraid of the bakery. I am not doing it for Lee here. That would be so gay."

When Neji was far enough, the guys laughed to their hearts' content.

Shikamaru halted their laughter, "Let's go meet up with the girls at the Ramen Stand."

"Oh, Ino," Hinata murmured, "I-I can't do this. I can't."

Ino rolled her eyes and said, "Go on, Hinata. You wouldn't want to let Naruto down, now, would you?"

Hinata's upper lip was quivering like her pupils. 'She is such a baby,' Temari thought to herself.

Sakura pulled Ino back, whispering, "You pig! We can't force Hinata to do this. Scientifically and psychologically, this won't work well if we just force her."

Ino tugged at Sakura's pink hair and snapped back, "I did not ask for your opinion, Billboard Brow! Humph. Desperate times call for desperate measures. You two watch over my body while I'm gone. "

She did a few hand signs and soon, Ino dropped to the ground and possessed Hinata. Hinata (or Ino) was walking towards Tenten's porch in a matter of seconds and was soon pushing the doorbell.

"Hinata! Hey." Tenten greeted cheerily, "What brings you here?" Ino tried to act and be at Hinata's stance as she made out a couple of words, "Hello, Tenten," she began, "H-How did you like the doll?"

Tenten stood there, confused. "Doll?" Tenten said in a daze, "What doll?"

Ino carved a disappointed look onto Hinata's face and muttered with a few fake sobs, "I sent a doll in your mail last week. I-I worked hard for that, you know. I-I was hoping you'd… like it and… and… you didn't thank me… and…" Ino then made some tears fall from Hinata's eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Hinata!" Tenten exclaimed, "I'm sorry, but, I… I didn't get a doll… ever." Ino choked out more tears and at this, Tenten began to panic a little, "No, no, Hinata. No crying please. I'll… I'll get you something to… make it up for you… Can I?"

Ino nodded, wiping the tears off with the back of her hand. She gulped a little to wash away some of the shudder in her voice then she innocently suggested for a Krispy Kreme.

Tenten grinned at the easy-to-find gift, "Alright. I'll get you a box. I'm sorry for the doll, Hinata. Stay here and I'll be back in a jiff." Tenten locked her apartment and began to jog to the bakery.

When she still wasn't far, Tenten called back, "Hinata! Don't tell Neji of this, please! He'll never forgive me!"

Ino put on her best Hinata grin and nodded childishly.

In a few minutes, Ino got out of Hinata's body and back to her own.

"Now," Ino said, "We meet the guys at the Ramen Stand."

**---End of Chapter 2---**

**How did you like it? The outcome of their plan will be in the next chapter so read on! Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading this and I hope you read until the last chapter!**


	3. When you trust a Squirrel

**Hey guys! Chapter three is here! Thanks for the reviews and all. I'm touched. Haha! Anyway, hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer: Wishing I owned Naruto and Krispy Kreme.**

**CHAPTER THREE: When you trust a Squirrel**

Neji was already a good two block from the bakery when a couple of squeaks caught his attention tentatively.

It was Lee's squirrel.

Shrugging and going on his way, Neji completely ignored the little rodent until it began to scurry up his leg.

"Hey! Agh! What the…!" Neji yelled, sensing the squirrel's nails clutching his shorts.

The squirrel hopped into his pocket and squirming around, it finally took hold of a paper bill and ran into a nearby grove of trees and bushes.

"Just great," Neji growled, "I wanted this done fast. I wasn't left with much so I guess I'll have to run after it."

He opened his Byakugan and began to search for the squirrel thief and his stolen money. Not long soon, he caught track of it and dove into the grove to try to catch up with it.

After a couple of minutes, Tenten reached the same spot where that happened earlier. She was also on her way to the bakery for the same reason (You know the story, guys).

Soon, the same squirrel met her there. Tenten glanced at it and smiled at it. She picked it up and began to stroke its soft fur, having a soft spot for small furry things, but in a while, she muttered to herself, "Aren't you…" she mumbled, "…Lee's squirrel?" In a flash, Squirrel-Chan looted Tenten's back pocket then hastily dashed through the trees, disappearing into the shadows.

"Aw, man," Tenten groaned, "That was a three day's worth of allowance."

In desperation, Tenten tried to run as quickly as she could in the intention to catch the squirrel, "Come back, you bad squirrel!"

She could still see its fuzzy tail, skipping over twigs and stray branches scattered on the grove floor and when she lost sight of it, she forgot to watch her step and tripped on a log.

By then, Neji spotted her in the middle of the grove. His Byakugan shifted away as he looked at Tenten, dirty on the ground.

Tenten pulled herself up, wiping the dirt smudges off her face and when she was almost on her feet, Neji reached out his hand to help her get up. At first, Tenten just stared up at him but she soon made an effort to grab his hand, get up and brush the remaining dirt off her pants.

"Have you seen a squirrel around?" They asked at the same time.

Tenten shook her head in reply and said, "It took my allowance and I won't be getting it back in a few days. Why are you looking for it?"

Neji forced a calm look on, "Coincidentally, it also took my money. I'm quite a distance from my house already so what's the use of going back?"

Tenten arched a brow in a snap, "For… Krispy Kremes?"

Neji got a little surprised. He diverted his gaze from Tenten's and mumbled, "A box, specifically."

Tenten placed her hands on her hips and heaved a sigh, "Well," she said, disappointed, "Not only did we lose the squirrel, we've also lost our way in this grove."

Neji glanced around the surroundings to get a clue on how far they were from the bakery or from any path leading out.

Tenten faced Neji and said in a demanding tone, "Use your Byakugan or something. I don't like this place." There was a slight shiver in her voice and a small tremble in her throat. The grove was really dark but a few moonlight beams would every now and then shed some light. Anonymous noises were constantly cawing out of nowhere and when you'd make a step, there's always another movement answering to it and you're sure it's not the wind.

"Neji!" Tenten shrieked in a slight panic, "Get me out of here!" She had herself quivering in numbing fear (she hated the dark) and small beads of cold sweat were beginning to fall from her cheeks.

Feeling insecure and unprotected, she began to creep nearer to Neji, who didn't seem to mind at all. He looked at her at the corner of his eye, how helpless and defenseless she seemed at that point. It could just be a deceiving portrait to match the situation, though, but whatever it was, it made Neji see himself as Tenten's temporary protector.

"Stay close," Neji whispered to Tenten, "I'll use my Byakugan to find a way."

Tenten's chilly palms met his as she tried to make out a few words, "You'd better, Neji,"

Neji smirked at Tenten and activated his Byakugan.

The two groups of 'matchmakers' met in front of the Ramen Shop. Shikamaru confidently greeted at first sight of them, "Hey, girls. How was your side of Plan A?"

Ino opened her mouth to speak in behalf of the group when Temari quickly said, "Fine! Real fine, thanks to me! They had a couple of problems, actually, but when I arrived…" she snapped her fingers, "It's as if things were well from the start!"

At that, Shikamaru smiled and nodded, "Really? Good, good."

Then, a growling invaded the sudden hush. "Oh…" Sakura grumbled, "Hasn't it been some time since we last ate? I'm starving!"

At that, Sasuke hesitantly reached into his pocket and walked towards the Ramen Shop. He stopped before the entrance, motioning Sakura to come with him, "I'll… treat you to a bowl of Ramen, I guess." He offered.

Sakura's smile grew as Ino's scowl did, too. Naruto took a few coins out of his pocket and walked to Hinata, "Maybe you'd want some, too." Naruto happily said, "It's common courtesy to let a girl have something to eat, right?"

Hinata put on a modest grin and nodded in thanks.

As she brushed away the curtains of the Ramen Shop, Sakura looked back at Ino and stuck out her tongue.

'In your face, Porker.' Sakura teased in her thoughts.

Ino fumed. She looked like she would burn Sakura and anyone present alive.

Shikamaru's brow twitched in mild jealousy and asked Ino, "Don't tell me you're hungry, too?"

Ino made a model pout and slowly nodded her head.

Shikamaru sighed and took out all the money he had at the meantime, "This will become quite troublesome if my parents find out but you really look anorexic. Here, take my money."

Ino, slightly grateful and slightly insulted with the 'anorexic' comment, grabbed the money and muttered a quiet "Thanks…"

Temari rolled her eyes in disgust and began to walk away, "I think I have to go," she made up an excuse, "Gaara will kill me if I don't come home now. Bye guys! Bye, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru tilted his head down and shook his head in annoyance. Kiba found the whole thing quite amusing and commented, "Specially mentioned, aren't you, Shikamaru?" Akamaru woofed along as Shikamaru throbbed in silent agony. He hated (okay, not really) girls so why wouldn't he hate Temari?

"Squirrel-Chan!" Lee screamed, "You're back!"

The squirrel climbed Lee's shoulder and began chattering away at his ear. Then, it went off. "What did the squirrel say?" Ino eagerly asked, "Did plan A work well?" Lee scratched his head and said a little sadly, "Squirrel-Chan led the two into the grove and got them lost together. When they finally reached the way out, Tenten got mad at Neji for treating her like a damsel-in-distress and all. She stormed away, leaving Neji alone."

Shikamaru and Ino exchanged glances. It didn't help their relationship that much.

"Anyway," Lee continued, "Tenten thinks Neji underestimated her and is now a little angry at her. Plan A's a little… off."

Ino heaved a really heavy sigh and shook her head. Shikamaru made his eternal frown deeper. Plan A turned out to be a failure if that's the case.

Shikamaru cupped his fingers at Ino's chin and tilted her head up. She felt really guilty, letting Shikamaru down. Shikamaru carved a smile and said, "Don't worry," he muttered, "There's always a Plan B."

**---End of Chapter---**

**There you go! I promise you guys that Plan B's going to be terrific! I'm getting psyched! Review me please!**


	4. The Dedication Booth Party

Hey guys. Did I take long in updating? Sorry. Anyway, here's the Plan B and this is when things get a little more… eventful, I guess. Just please read. Oh, and thanks to the reviewers. You're good people.

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If by any chance someone wants me to own Naruto, please acknowledge immediately.**

CHAPTER FOUR: Plan B- Dedication Booth Party 

It was a dull morning, to begin with. The rain hasn't stopped pouring since dawn. The clouds were as gray as old man Tazuna's locks and there weren't any customers leaving or entering the Yamanaka Flower.

Ino has been sulking in her purple apron by the counter since her dad left on an errand, leaving the shop to her care.

She was just sighing the morning away when all of a sudden, something hit the shop's glass door.

It was a man, anonymous and unidentified because of the vest above his face. He was frantically pushing the door to open and when his efforts were in vain, he pulled the door outward and came in.

Ino rose from her seat and noticing that the first customer was a pathetic one at that, she threw a few words at him.

"I placed a 'PUSH TO OPEN DOOR' sign for a reason, you know." Ino exclaimed.

The man took off the vest placed over his head, revealing who he is. Ino's embarrassment shot up like a bullet when she realized whom she had just shouted at.

"Shikamaru!" Ino squealed in surprise.

Soaking wet, Shikamaru shut the door behind him and explained, "I'm sorry I was lame enough to push on the door. I wasn't thinking straight."

Ino rushed to a shelf, grabbed a face towel and handed it to her teammate, "What are you doing here?" she asked, concerned and out of curiosity, "I doubt that you want to buy flowers."

He ran the towel down his face, wiping the drops of rain off his face, "You weren't answering your phone," he said, slightly distressed, "I wanted to talk to you about Plan B."

Ino's expression froze for a minute. Checking her cell phone in her pocket, she saw that she had 5 unread messages and a missed call. All from Shikamaru.

"M-My phone's dead on batteries," Ino lied, "I'm real sorry…"

Shikamaru took a scroll from his front pocket and brushed the apology off, "Don't fuss about it," he said, "I brought Plan B to you instead. I have two Plan B's: a Karaoke Night or a Dedication Booth Party."

Hearing the word 'party', Ino's attention was instantly overtaken. Being the hip and happening party girl she is, Ino couldn't wait to hear the plan.

Shikamaru flipped the scroll open, revealing his neat penmanship. Ino's pupils followed through the letters, absorbing the formulated plan,

"I think the Dedication Booth Party will be better," Ino stated her opinion, "I think Naruto will just hog the Karaoke Machine like the other time again. And besides, our goal is still to pair up Neji and Tenten. Only I can sing well."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, 'Conceited and troublesome girl." Shikamaru thought.

"We can't have both at the same time," Ino said, "That would suck a lot. So, we'll get everyone who's invited to dedicate at least one song to any person in the party. That'll force Neji and Tenten to dedicate a song."

Shikamaru got a flaw in that statement, "What if Neji or Tenten or both dedicate a song to someone else?"

A smile grew across Ino's face, "Instant jealousy. Then, the other will be running after the other."

Rolling the scroll again, Shikamaru reassured, "Are you sure it'll work?"

Ino leaned back and said, "Hopefully." She grabbed the telephone and told Shikamaru, "I'll tell the girls. Do the guys know this already?"

Shikamaru placed his vest over his head again, "Nope. I will tell them soon. See you later."

As she was dialing Sakura's number, Ino suddenly blurted out, "Shika! No! Don't go out with just that vest over your head! Grab my umbrella!"

Shikamaru followed to what Ino was pointing at:

A purple and pink umbrella lying solo in the umbrella rack.

He threw Ino a really disturbed look, saying, "People might think I'm gay or something, you know…"

The comment made Ino snicker a little until she said, "Use it, Shika. Please. For me. I don't want you getting sick or anything."

At the statement, Shikamaru smirked, grabbed the umbrella and opened the shop door to go out. He was halfway through the doorway when he opened the umbrella and called back to Ino, "Thanks for the concern."

"No fair. Why does it have to be me? Can't someone else call Tenten to invite her?" Sasuke complained on the phone.

At the other end was Shikamaru, under Ino's umbrella in the downpour. "I know this sucks for you, Sasuke," Shikamaru said, completely understanding how Sasuke felt, "But, there are a few rumors that Tenten has the hots for you. Now, no one definitely wants to know if it's true coz it sounds gross as is."

"So? Go force Kiba or Shino to invite Tenten. You know well that I only stick to one girl."

Shikamaru groaned at the guy's dimness. "Shut up and listen first, Uchiha," Shikamaru said, "Chances are, she'll say yes if you invited her. So, can you just do it?"

Sasuke wanted to hang up, smash his phone on the wall and end the damned conversation, "What good does it do me?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru, almost yelling.

Both ends were silent until Shikamaru muttered, "I'll tell Sakura."

Sasuke stood still and in a few seconds, he gave in, "Call back in less than 5 minutes. I'll just invite Tenten to the party."

Tenten's cell phone vibrated on the plywood table, jolting her. She checked the caller's name, discovering it was Sasuke. "H-Hello?" Tenten aloofly greeted. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the foolish task and began to speak at the other end, "Hey, Tenten. Are you free tonight? The gang organized a Dedication Booth Party at Ino's tonight and maybe you'd want to come."

Sasuke's eye twitched. He promised himself that Sakura would be the only girl he'd ask to a party he'd go to but he just didn't have much of a choice, thanks to blackmail.

"Who else id invited?" Tenten curiously asked.

Sasuke threw his head back and muttered, "Oh, I dunno. Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shino… the genins, technically. I think Shika's the only Chunin going."

Tenten nodded and replied, "Well, I guess I'll arrive. It'll probably be boring to be alone in the house again, anyway. Besides, you said Ino's hosting the party, right? Ino hosts the best parties. Okay, I'll be there!"

"It starts at 7 so don't be fashionably late or anything like that." Sasuke muttered back and he immediately hang up.

Sasuke sighed a sigh of relief. Hell was over.

Neji was about to slam the door in Hinata's face.

"Big brother Neji! It'll be fun! Please come!" Hinata begged at Neji's doorstep.

Neji wanted to just kick Hinata off his porch and lock her out to die in the cold.

"I told you," Neji snapped back, "I've got better things to do than get invited to some idiotic Dedication Booth Party!"

He was about to completely shut the door when Hinata forcibly opened it wider, "Oh, come on, Big Brother Neji," she still forced him, "The other genins will be there. Besides…"

Hinata paused, smiling like an innocent child who has just discovered your darkest secret and is now about to tell your crush.

"I heard that there will be bonbons." Hinata whispered.

Neji's face gleamed a little. He tried not to make the pleasure in his voice become too obvious, especially in front of Hinata, "Yeah? Hm. Well, I think I'll reconsider going to the party…"

Hinata's happiness flooded out, "Really? Oh, Cousin Neji, I'm so happy!"

Neji kept the door ajar as he said, "I'm going coz I've got nothing better to do tonight anyway."

Hinata's expression changed to confusion, "But you just said that you have better things to do."

Neji moaned at his cousin's naïve state and slammed the door in her face.

"I'll be at Ino's by 7. Now, go." He said behind the door.

An hour before 7, the gang reviewed the plan in Shikamaru's house. Once again, the scroll with the plan written on it was laid out and Shikamaru began to speak,

"Part One of Plan B was a success, I guess. Both of them agreed to coming to the party. Part two to three will be more of a challenge. Everyone needs to dedicate at least one song during the party so Neji and Tenten won't get any suspicions or whatever. Got me?"

Everyone nodded, completely understanding every word.

Ino was given the spotlight and she continued the plan's explanation, "Now, part three is just truth or dare. As simple as that. We have to make sure that the two 'targets' will be forced to do truth. Okay?"

The genins all nodded again in reply.

Temari suddenly said something out of the blue, "Is it alright if Kankuro and Gaara came, too?"

Everyone was struck.

"What?" Ino exclaimed, "You invited them, too?"

Temari just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Gaara heard me talking to you on the phone and wanted to come along. Kankuro, too. Technically, they have the monster stereo and amplifiers. Not to mention thousands of CDs. I wouldn't worry about them."

Unless they wanted to die early, they couldn't fight Gaara when it comes to things like this: When he decides.

Ino sighed and mumbled, "They'll be your responsibility, Tem."

At that point, everything was in place.

Everyone knew the plan.

Everything's ready.

Plan B Part 2-3 might do the trick.

**---End of Chapter—-**

**REVIEW ME PLEASE!**

**Chapter Five coming right up!**


	5. Party at 7:03

I'm trying to submit all the chapters of this fan fiction as quickly as possible, guys. I've got new ones which will be good, I promise, so don't stop reading this and when I'm done with this, wait for the new ones. It'll be worth it.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I want Naruto. But, I don't own it. I also don't own the singers/bands or songs that will be mentioned in this chapter.**

CHAPTER 5: Party at 7:03 

"I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. We like to--- move it!"

Naruto has already dedicated 3 songs to himself (including the one currently playing), 2 songs to Hinata (one of them to be 'Lady Marmalade' for some reason) and 1 to the inventor of Ramen.

Shikamaru lazily threw himself onto the couch, seating himself beside Ino. He sighed and mumbled to his equally groggy teammate, "Naruto's taken over the stereo. And when will that pizza arrive?"

Ino crossed her arms across her chest and grumbled, "The real question is: When will Neji and Tenten arrive? Didn't you tell them the right time and place?"

Yawning, Shikamaru replied, "Yeah, yeah. We told them the party's at your place at 7. Troublesome."

The snack table was stacked 10 minutes ago with a variety of food and beverages but Choji just had to skip dinner. In less than 10 minutes, only the hi-vitamin veggie sticks were left along with the low-sugar punch.

"If this plan's a failure again," Shikamaru said, "I'm giving up."

But, all of a sudden, the bell rang.

Kiba paced to the door with Akamaru tailing him and once he opened the door, they all saw Tenten…

She made everyone's jaws drop.

"I'm really sorry I'm late, guys," she apologized, lingering at the doorway, "I… wanted to look my best."

Tenten sported a pink tank top with a fit leather mini skirt three inches above her knee's peak. To go with it were a pair of 5-inch wedges and lots of bling.

She was: "Hot," Lee muttered, staring at the girl.

Ino looked down at herself and compared her clothes to Tenten's. Ino wore a purple halter top (with transparent bra straps peeking out unnoticed), a frilly mini skirt and high cut sneakers.

"Well, I'm certainly shocked," Ino stated to Shikamaru, "Is this the boyish Tenten we know?"

Shikamaru eyed Tenten up and down. "Hm," Shikamaru muttered back, "When Neji finds Tenten in that outfit, he'll flip. Plan B Part 2-3 might go smoothly, after all."

Kiba butted into the conversation, "Speaking of Neji," he said, "He's nearby. I can smell him."

Ino twitched. A lot. Kiba… can SMELL Neji? Ew.

The bell rang again and this time, it was Neji.

Ino smirked as Neji walked in. She bent closer to Shikamaru and whispered, "Give the guys the signal."

Shikamaru nodded his head silently and began flipping hand signs. Soon, his shadow reached for Shino. Shikamaru began to control Shino's actions now. Shikamaru made Shino grab for a pen and soon, Shino was uncontrollably writing something on his hand.

"Plan B Part 2 now." Shino knew Shikamaru had taken over his shadow and was fully aware that it was the cue.

As soon as his shadow was left alone, Shino took his sunglasses off (A/C: You don't know how hot he is without them).

Kankuro noticed right away and knew what he was supposed to do. He took out his cellphone and sent Sakura an SMS: 'Plan B Part 2 now.'

When she got the text message and read it once, Sakura pocketed her phone and walked up to Neji.

"Hey Neji!" Sakura cheerily greeted with a cheeky smile. Neji just gave her a forlorn stare and just looked back.

"It's a Dedication Booth Party, you know," Sakura said like an angsty chick, "You should dedicate even just one song."

Neji shrugged and mumbled, "Maybe later."

Sakura's Inner Sakura just wanted to jump out and strangle Neji for being such a suave ass but she kept her cool and began to tease, "You're just a chicken."

Neji's brows arched swiftly. He hated that. Sakura knew that she did the trick when she traced Neji as he trotted to Gaara, who had his headphones on as he flipped through his scrolls of CDs.

Neji grabbed a random scroll from Gaara's collection and began to search frantically.

Gaara kept on chewing his gum as he stared at Neji, flipping through his scrolls without any hesitation. Gaara rolled his eyes. He had a clue on what CD Neji was looking for. Slightly pitying Neji, Gaara ran his hand through his pile of Scroll CD cases and handed a blue one to Neji.

Neji opened it and grinned. He took a CD out and muttered to Gaara, "Hey, thanks a lot. Play song 11, will you?"

Gaara blew a bubble and made it pop. He made a few chews and said, "I knew you were looking for my Red Jumpsuit Apparatus CD. You and Ronnie Winter must've been separated at birth." (A/C: Ronnie Winter's the band's lead vocalist).

Neji took the main mic and cleared his voice. The sound system screeched a little but when it faded, Neji spoke, "This is a song dedicated to my best friend and the best teammate in the world."

Tenten's cheeks immediately flushed. She made out a smile and got a fluttering feeling at the gesture. In the other hand, Lee stood from his seat and screamed with little tears in the corner of his eyes, "Oh, Neji! I'm so touched, my youthful friend!"

Neji's jaw angled slightly, disturbed. He stammered, "I was talking about Tenten."

At the statement, Lee sat back again in misery. Tenten couldn't help look at Neji, who was also looking (and blushing) back.

Ino smacked a satisfied and very pleased expression, "The night's going swell for the couple NejiTen, am I right?"

Shikamaru just nodded to her and said, "Yeah. I guess."

Ino noticed the slightly disappointed tone in Shikamaru's voice. It wasn't the voice he used that made him sound laidback and tired. It was the one he'd use when he was… simply sad. "I hope it goes well for the both of us, too, though." Ino added with a cheery attitude. Shikamaru smirked and just shrugged.

Acoustic tones leaked out of the speakers. Then, soft-sung lyrics followed:

'When I see your smile… 

_Tears run down my face._

_Coz I can't replace…'_

"Hey!" Temari exclaimed, "It's 'Your Guardian Angel'! That's one of the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' best hits!"

Yeah, it was the song that gave everyone the Last Song Syndrome the moment it was released.

Tenten stood at a corner by the window, sipping Pineapple punch as she gazed at the view outside. It wasn't a view worth looking at but it kept her modest gaze away from Neji's.

"Hey…" a voice muttered behind her.

"I'm sorry for getting you mad yesterday, Tenten," Neji continued, "…Didn't mean to…"

Tenten set the cup of punch down on a table nearby and replied, "It's alright… I was a little feisty, I guess. Maybe too feisty. I mean, you were just looking out for me and all."

'And now that I'm strong I have figured out 

_How this world turns cold and it_

_Breaks into my soul then I know_

_I'll find deep inside me…'_

Tenten absorbed the recent song lyrics being played, "Thanks for the dedication and all." Tenten said, "Real sweet of you."

She was just answered by Neji's gleaming smile.

'_I can be the one…'_

The mood was officially set. Everyone has turned lovesick. A couple of people round there were already singing along, actually. But, Neji and Tenten were just at that corner by the window, talking. The two matchmakers, Ino and Shikamaru watched from a distance.

'I will never let you fall… 

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you_

_Sends me to Heaven.'_

"Neji's so sweet to do such a thing," Ino commented, "Why doesn't a guy like that have a girlfriend?"

Shikamaru could feel his barf coming up. "Neji? Sweet? Girlfriend? Get real, Ino," Shikamaru replied passively, "He's just some power-hungry prodigy."

"Whatever…" Ino mumbled.

Shikamaru sulked despite the beaming Ino. Plan B Part was so damn good.

'Seasons are changing and waves are crashing 

_And stars are falling all for us._

_Days grow longer and_

_Nights grow shorter._

_I can show you I'll be the one…'_

The song went on. Gaara couldn't take it. He wanted some head-banging rock… NOW. He took off his headphones, almost slamming it against the wall and began to shuffle through his scrolls of CDs. 'If I let this song play any longer,' Gaara thought to himself, 'I'm going to puke.'

The chorus repeated itself this time with almost all of the genins singing along.

The couple NejiTen was still chatting, laughing in between.

Sighing, Ino kept her gaze steady at them. She was beginning to wish that she'd get a boyfriend soon. Someone who'd talk to her, give her free stuff she wouldn't need but she'd like… someone to tell her that using Raspberry conditioner was awesome… someone who'd tell her she's awesome voluntarily.

'_Coz you're my…you're my… my… true love,_

_My whole heart,_

_Please don't throw that away…_

_Coz I'll be here for you._

_Please don't walk away._

_Please tell me you'll stay.'_

Gaara gave Kankuro, who was across the room, a quick glare. It made Kankuro gulp a little. Kankuro went to his younger brother and muttered, "What's the problem, Gaara?"

Gaara's eyes were practically piercing through Kankuro. Gaara held out a red scroll, tapping it on the stereo. Kankuro rolled his eyes, "You want me to play it? But, I hate that song, Gaara. Be reasonable."

Gaara flung the scroll to Kankuro, who caught it. He placed his headphones back and once the song Neji dedicated was done, Kankuro sat beside Gaara among the amplifiers.

He grabbed hold of his pair of headphones, grumbling, "This song sucks. I hate it."

Gaara replaced the CD with the one in the red scroll. He handed Kankuro the main mic, "I hate it, too." Gaara murmured back.

Kankuro gritted his teeth. He can't quite understand his brother all the time but questioning him would be a great regret. So, Kankuro switched the mic on and announced,

"Hey, y'all. Gaara and I really hate this song but I guess tonight's for everybody to enjoy, so here's a song dedicated to everyone present."

Kankuro punched the forward button thrice, adjusted the volume and sat back.

Soon, the song was playing…

"Oh my gosh!" Lee shrieked, "I love this song! It's called…"

**---End of Chapter---**

**Haha! What song is it? Well, that's where you guys come in! I want you to suggest a song that will be played. Submit suggestions through reviews, please. Thanks! But, hurry! I have to update soon.**


	6. The Last Song, A New Love

**Finally! I finally updated the fanfic! Haha! This chapter's dedicated to the ones who gave my story a chance and reviewed me especially SweetMisfortune119, imapyromaniac, Randi Dog, MaomilovesShikamaru, WittyFlower and Tenten-Neji-4eva! Thanks for the support, you guys. And thanks for the song suggestions but I don't think I'll use them. Sorry. I'll use them in another fic.**

**Disclaimer: Me wanna own Naruto but Kishimoto's really greedy.**

Chapter Six: The Last Song, A New Love 

"Oh my gosh!" Lee shrieked, "I love this song! It's called…

"Just so you know by Jesse McCartney!"

Gaara couldn't help playing it. "I thought you wanted rock, Gaara. You are so unpredictable." Kankuro mumbled.

'_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away'_

The deejays sat back and bled internally while the crowd howled for the volume to be turned up. Of course, they were ignored. Ino almost jumped from the couch and ran to Sasuke, but Sakura got there first.

"Hey, Sasuke," Sakura sheepishly greeted, "You… want to dance with me?"

A slight blush criss-crossed on Sasuke's face as Sakura waited for his reply. Ino, furious and enraged, stormed to Sasuke and grabbed his hand, then said,

"Sasuke-kun is dancing with me, Sakura, aren't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke kept an emotionless stare at Ino then said awkwardly,

"But, I like Sakura… not you."

Ino's heart broke apart. She let go of his hand and watched Sakura and Sasuke move to the dance floor.

'_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop'_

Little beads of tears appeared at Ino's eyes. Shikamaru saw the whole rejection occur and to support his best friend, he went up to her and gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder,

"Aw, Ino, don't be like that…" Shikamaru muttered at her ear, still patting her.

Ino brushed off her tears and said in a shivering voice, "He could've at least told me or something… I dunno… It's just… unfair."

Shikamaru cupped Ino's face and said,

"Hey, a lot of things are unfair… for you, for me… But you don't hear me whining. Get over it and you'll find someone who deserves you more."

Ino nodded like an innocent child and gave Shikamaru a tight and snug hug, "Thanks, Shika," Ino sniffed, "Thanks for the advice."

Shikamaru pushed her away gently and shyly asked, hoping he'd get things right, "But… you know, you can… dance with me if you like…"

Ino's eyes widened both in surprise and happiness. Shikamaru hates social gatherings, what more dances and proms, and, of course, he really hates dancing. Why'd he want to dance with her?

"That's nice of you to try to cheer me up by dancing with me, Shika." Ino said, forgetting Sasuke too quickly, "But, I understand you hate dancing so…you shouldn't."

Shikamaru shook his head,

"If dancing will make you happy," he said, holding out his hand to hold hers, "Then, I'd do it just to make you happy."

'_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know'_

At the statement, Ino nodded perkily then dragged Shikamaru to the packed dance floor.

'_It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way'_

And at that point, things were getting really awkward for Shikamaru.

Every time he looked Ino at the eye, he'd feel his cheeks burning and blushing.

He avoided her glances but he can't help smile at her. The song expressed how he felt too much.

'_This emptiness is killin' me  
Im wondering why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here'_

He was aware that he had feelings for her from the start and not even Temari could make him stop liking her.

He'd always force that feeling out of his league. But, now, it was official. Amid the smooth dancing and beating love song…

He's always loved Ino.

The dancers compressed, making the two brush each other a little. At that instant, they could feel the others' breathing and it was too much for Shikamaru.

"E-Excuse me, Ino," he muttered, "I'll… be back."

He pushed his way out and ran for the bathroom. There, he snapped some sense into himself.

He hit his head lightly on the concrete wall, sobbing in desperation and confusion. He's supposed to be a woman-hater. Why is he in love with Ino?

She's too perky… too pretty… to perfect… too… girly… too troublesome…

Outside, a baffled Ino stuck her ear on the bathroom door, trying to eavesdrop anything but she heard nothing but the air passing through the hollow door.

"Eavesdropping, Ino?" Temari asked slyly, behind Ino.

Ino got a slight shock but soon snapped, "Me? Eavesdropping? That's rich, Temari. What will I eavesdrop? Shikamaru's pee dripping?"

The thought smashed through her brain, "Yuck," she whispered under her breath.

Temari shook her head and said, "I saw you two dancing. Liking it?"

Ino crossed her arms and answered, "Well, dancing makes me happy. What is it to you? You've got no one to dance with, don't cha?"

"That," Temari replied, "And I think you like Shikamaru, too."

"What kind of crap are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"Don't fool me," Temari said, "Coz you're fooling no one but yourself."

Ino paused and thought a while. 'Do I…' Ino thought, '…like him?'

'_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know'_

Shikamaru kept to himself in the bathroom and mumbled curses to himself while Ino was still deep in thought to herself outside the bathroom.

Soon, Ino stood up and threw herself again onto the couch, "Yeah," Ino said to herself, "I do."

Shikamaru exited the bathroom and then, he walked out the door. Ino spotted him hastily doing so and didn't know what to do. After gaping like a lost chicken, Ino ran out of the door, going after him.

On his way home, Shikamaru paced away from the house, distracted with his own thoughts.

'Ino? I can't. I can't love her. She loves Sasuke. Snap out of it, Shikamaru. You wouldn't want to get hurt anymore and you wouldn't want her to find out.'

'I hate rejection…' he thought

'But I hate how I love her more.'

A light feminine hand landed onto his shoulder. It was Ino, obviously. He spun around and said readily, "I-I have a curfew."

Ino rolled her eyes and said, "Your curfew's at 9. It's just 7:30, Shika. Why are you leaving so soon?"

Shikamaru didn't want to answer. He brushed off Ino's hand and mumbled, "I've got my reasons…"

When he proceeded to walk off, Ino pulled him by the shirt and screamed,

"Shika, answer me! Why are you leaving so soon? Why did you go to the bathroom after the dance? Why couldn't you look at me in the eye during the dance? What's the matter?"

Shikamaru couldn't get out of it. Ino wanted answers and she always gets answers. He sighed and said, "You'd hate me if I told you…"

Ino didn't care. She shook Shikamaru, almost beating him up with sharp threats like wedgies and swirlies until he admitted it,

"I wanna leave coz I don't want to see you! I went to the bathroom to snap myself back to reality! I couldn't look at you coz I blush when I do! What's the matter? I don't know!"

Ino let go of him, stammering, "Me? You… don't want to see me?"

Shikamaru regretted telling the truth. "But…" Ino muttered, "…Why? What did I do?"

Shikamaru looked away and said, "Like I said… I've got my reasons."

He walked away, leaving Ino alone.

**---End of Chapter---**

**I know that there's not much humor in this chapter but I promise humor in the next one! Gimme reviews please! Stay tuned coz I'm gonna update ASAP! Promise!**


	7. Don't cry please

The final chapter of my first fan fiction. Wow. I feel like I've accomplished something like becoming queen of France (I have crazy dreams). Thanks to the good people who review me. You guys don't know how much it means to me. It's touching. This last chappie's dedicated to the authors who reviewed me more than once: they deserve an award or something.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, this wouldn't be here. I also don't own Cabbage Patch Dolls.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Don't Cry… Please.**

Four a.m. wasn't a good time.

Anytime wasn't a good time, actually.

Why was she calling him at this time?

He hurt her feelings last night so why doesn't she hate him?

Shikamaru blocked the ringing of his cellphone by slamming his pillow onto the phone, which was on his bedside table.

He threw the covers over his head and shouted in annoyance, "Argh! That troublesome woman! When will she give up?"

He buried his head under another pillow, slowly wishing he could pick up the phone and talk to her. The only thing stopping him was:

Fear. Fear of rejection and anything fired by an angry Ino… including cannon balls heading straight for him.

Soon, the ringing halted. Shikamaru sighed in relief. At that, he shut his eyelids, forcing himself to sleep.

"Finally," he muttered, "She finally gave up. I just hope she doesn't…"

Before he could finish the sentence, his phone rang again.

"…try to call again." Shikamaru finished his sentence.

Out of irritation, Shikamaru took his phone, groggily walked down the stairs, entered the kitchen and placed his phone inside the fridge beside the orange juice.

The vibrating reached the outside world but the ringing was muffled enough to be softer than a whisper. Contented yet regretful, Shikamaru smirked and made his way through the dim living room, on his way to go up the stairs when something out the window caught his eye…

"Ino?" he murmured in surprise.

Yeah, Ino was outside his window, her phone on her ear. She had her knuckles knocking on the glass. Her face was either pissed or worried.

Shikamaru didn't have the heart to pretend to not see her. And besides, Ino made an effort to walk blocks from her home just to get to his house. Shouldn't he even make an effort to even let her in?

'I'm definitely going to be sorry for this…' he thought, 'But, she's just so desperate to talk to me. What's with?'

He turned the knob and swung the door ajar, careful not to sound too eager to see her and not to indifferent so he wouldn't upset her.

"What?" Shikamaru greeted at first glance at her. Ino didn't answer immediately. She first pocketed her phone then coughed a little, diverting her gaze from Shikamaru's bare feet (what a lazy guy to even be too lazy to even put his slippers on) till Shikamaru's dark, captivating brown eyes.

"Uh…" Ino began, holding out her hand, "Congrats."

Shikamaru made a confused look, "…Hunh?"

Ino firmed her hand and said, "Neji and Tenten… The challenge… It was a success. The two went home together. I… saw."

Shikamaru didn't look interested but inside, he was so glad his plan worked. He looked at her out-stretched hand then shook it. Ino gave a pissed look and took her hand away, "I didn't want you to shake it, Shika!"

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru groaned, "Then why'd you even hold it out?"

He was wasting time. He'd rather be at bed, catching up with his sleep. In his opinion, she was wasting time. Wasting time coz she's still stalling before she confronts him.

Ino held out her hand again then said

"I wanted you to hold my hand and walk with me."

Shikamaru's jaw almost dropped. "Walk?" Shikamaru muttered, "Walk at 4 a.m.? Ino… be reasonable or something…"

Ino still held her hand out, persistent. She didn't give in. Her pout paired with pleading eyes were more than what could convince Shika to go with her. She looked like an adorable Cabbage Patch doll.

Shikamaru did want to go with her but he wanted know if it'll be worth it, "…Exactly why?"

Ino didn't shift emotions or expressions, "Walking with you," she went on, "…will make me happy, Shika."

Shikamaru didn't have to hear anything more.

He'd do anything just to find Ino happy.

He nodded and mumbled something about 'dressing up to decent clothes' and murmuring something about 'how incongruous he looked in his pajamas'. Letting Ino in, Shikamaru was hoping that she wouldn't confront him during their walk.

Once he was ready, they went off to walk together.

"Thanks, Shika," Ino gratefully said as they passed the closed stores of Konoha, "I needed to be with someone badly and I thought maybe you'd be that person."

Shikamaru just nodded, but inside, he was panicking. His brain stopped ticking. His stomach felt like it's digesting boiled fried monitor lizard gizzards (those stuff are real rubbery and difficult to digest, I heard). His lungs seemed like they inhaled tobacco smoke twenty times. And his heart felt like stopping.

"Ino…" he mumbled, trying to say something, "I just need to get this off my chest, okay?"

Ino looked at Shikamaru with total concern and said, "Huh? What's the problem? Can I help?"

Shikamaru gulped hard. He felt like the world was balanced on a thinning pole and he had a chainsaw and a choice of cutting it down or not… and he wanted to cut it down.

"It's… not a problem, I guess. I dunno. But, it's definitely something… And…" Shikamaru didn't know how to act normal at that point, "I don't think you'll help…"

Ino made a brow rise and said, "Is… this related to last night?"

Shikamaru swallowed hard then nodded silently.

"Oh… I see." She made a tiny baby smile (the ones that Shikamaru loved) and tried not to look like she wanted him to just shut up.

Shikamaru breathed deeply and said, "I'm… sorry I told you those things that probably hurt you and…"

Ino sharply turned to face him and said, "No, Shika, it's alright. I get hurt all the time."

Shikamaru shook his head, saying, "That's not the point! What I mean is, I'm sorry I said that I wanted to get away from you and all. I didn't know what came over me. And I guess you hate me right now…"

"Hate you?" Ino repeated, "Shika, I just said that walking with you will make me happy. I have no right or reason to hate you even after what you said last night."

Shikamaru was getting confused by the minute, despite his genius-ness (is this a word? lol). And Ino could tell so.

"Shika," Ino began to say, "You're my best friend. You're always there to support me, protect me, comfort me and even buy dirty magazines for me even if they thought you were gay when you did. After all you've done for me, I'd never hate you."

Everything Ino was saying made Shikamaru wish he could cry in front of her but with the pride of a man (stifling my laughter), he couldn't. He wouldn't.

"I asked you to walk with me about that, though." Ino admitted.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in anxiety. "I figured," he murmured.

Ino then said, "Tell me honestly, Shika: Why _were _you blushing whenever we looked at each other?"

How insensitive of Ino to ask. She had a hunch but she wanted the truth to come from him.

Shikamaru felt weird. He wanted to just run off another direction, move to the Waterfall Village and change his name. In other words, he didn't want to answer. But, again, the pleading eyes of Ino forced it out of him:

"Don't hate me after this, swear? Alright… Ino… I love you, okay? I know it's stupid of me but I guess a guy can't help it. You were really addicted to Sasuke and every time… almost all the time… you'd break my heart when you swoon over Sasuke."

Ino gaped back. Shikamaru was too honest.

"Whenever you'd get upset over him, I always give you advice, right?" he continued, "But you probably didn't know that I needed advice myself." Shikamaru was already sobbing, too, but he kept it silent, "Sasuke makes you sad a lot and since that's the case, I promised myself that I'll be the one to make you glad no matter what it takes."

Ino now understood a lot. She could feel Shikamaru sob and at that, out of curiosity, she said, "It's real gutsy to tell me that, Shika. Wow. But… why _did _you tell me the truth? I expected maybe a white lie to cover it up."

Shikamaru turned to Ino then said, "Friends don't lie to each other. I know you wouldn't understand so you can maybe confront me but please… don't snub or ignore me just coz of this…"

"I won't," Ino said, "Coz I feel the same way."

Shikamaru's world and breath stopped, "Holy son of my mother…"

With her cheery smile, Ino nodded and said, "Yeah, Shikamaru. It's true. I love you."

Shikamaru's blush was as red as Ino's lipstick… but pinker (lol). He couldn't breath. Either he was dreaming or he was dead. "Shika! Shika! Inhale! Breathe!" Ino screamed when she noticed Shikamaru's bluish face.

"A-Are you serious? No joking, Ino, please!" Shikamaru said, astonished yet unsure.

Ino hugged him and said, "Aw, Shika, I wouldn't lie to you! We're best friends!"

He made a great toothy smile then looked into her eyes, despite the blushing he'd undergo, "Then, would you mind if I did this?"

He cupped her chin, lifted it slightly then made his lips meet hers.

Ino closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. It was a nice, warm embrace amid the chilly morning breeze.

After breaking the kiss, Ino said, "I don't mind."

**--End of Chapter and Story—**

**I know the ending's a little lame with less humor and more cavity sweetness but I guess it's worth a review. :D. Thanks for the reviews, btw. Love you guys! Wait for my next fanfics!**


End file.
